leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY045
* Closed * * }} Splitting Heirs! (Japanese: シトロン対ユリーカ！？ニャオニクスできょうだいバトル！！ VS !? A Sibling Battle for !!) is the 45th episode of the , and the 844th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 2, 2014 and in the United States on November 22, 2014. Blurb En route to Coumarine City, our heroes meet a Trainer named Blake and his Meowstic, a male with a beautiful blue coat. Among the trees, Chespin spies a female Meowstic and runs off in pursuit, followed by Bonnie, who is upset at Clemont for insisting that she eat her vegetables. When three Beedrill attack Bonnie and Chespin, Blake’s older brother Heath (the female Meowstic’s Trainer) rescues them, and everyone goes off to the brothers’ sprawling mansion to get some first aid for Bonnie. Then, Blake and Heath’s father challenges them to a treasure hunt to decide who will inherit the mansion! Our heroes split up to help, but the treasure eludes everyone...until the brothers remember a tree with beautiful flowers that they discovered together when they were younger. Everyone runs to the spot, but they’re attacked by an Exploud! It turns out Exploud is their father’s Pokémon, and he sent it there to get the brothers to battle side by side, as they did when they were young. Blake and Heath make amends, which inspires Clemont and Bonnie to do the same. After saying their goodbyes, our heroes are off once again to Coumarine City! Plot The episode begins with and eating lunch alongside a guest, named Blake, and his male . notices that hasn't eaten her vegetables yet, and urges her to do so, saying she'll never become a strong Trainer if she doesn't. Bonnie points out that Clemont doesn't like certain vegetables either, which Clemont brushes aside. While eats his Pokémon food, he spots a female Meowstic hiding in the bushes, with whom he instantly falls in love with and chases after into the forest. Bonnie, choking down her vegetables, notices this and chases after Chespin. Once Bonnie finds Chespin, she scolds him, saying that it's dangerous to run off into the forest. Unfortunately, Bonnie and Chespin don't remember which direction they came in and are now lost. Serena notices Bonnie's absence and alerts the rest of the group. Ash also notices Chespin's absence as well. Clemont, noticing the uneaten vegetables on Bonnie's plate, assumes Bonnie ran off in order to get out of eating them. Blake says that they should find Bonnie and Chespin soon, as there are many dangerous Pokémon living in the forest. Bonnie and Chespin wander around the forest and meet a group of wild . Just as the Beedrill attack, a Pokémon trainer and a female Meowstic intervene using . However, the Beedrill regather. At that point, from afar chases the Beedrill away, and Ash, his friends and Blake run in. Blake introduces the other Pokémon trainer, Heath, as his brother and the two have a fight. At the same time, Clemont tells Bonnie off for going off by herself. The group decide to go to Heath and Blake's house to treat Bonnie's injury, but Bonnie is still angry at Clemont. At the house, their mother greets them and treats Bonnie's injury. The father then enters the room and states that since Blake and Heath have matured somewhat he will conduct a trial. This trial is a family tradition that is used to decide who will inherit the family's property. Both Blake and Heath are determined to win. The trial is a treasure hunt with the treasure being hidden somewhere in the property. Since the search area is big, Blake gains the assistance of Ash and Clemont, while Bonnie and Serena help out Heath. Clemont tells Blake that he doesn't seem to get along with his brother. Heath replies that they used to be really close when they were young. One day, his father gave both of them an which quickly evolved into Meowstic. However, since then, the two brothers butted heads, with Blake not wanting his brother to tell him how to use Meowstic but rather wanting to do things his way. This is why Blake wants to prove to his family that he could take care of things by himself. Clemont reflects on this and tells Ask that he always nags Bonnie, but Ash disagrees by saying that Bonnie knows the reason why Clemont always get angry at her. At another scene, Bonnie spots that Heath is worried and states that Clemont looks like that when he was thinking. Heath replies that Bonnie must care a lot for Clemont, but Bonnie disagrees by saying that Clemont always nags her. Heath then tells Bonnie that he also gives advice to Blake even though he knows Blake doesn't like it. Later, the two groups bring many treasures to the father, but the father says none of these are the treasure. He gives them a hint that the treasure is not currently inside the house, and that the treasure was related to both Blake and Heath. Both Blake and Heath head to the secret place they found when they were young where rare flowers bloom. Both Blake and Heath meet and they both agree that the flowers must be the treasure. Their meeting is interrupted by 's . Clemont commands Chespin to use . Then, Blake and Heath team up to battle Exploud, reminding of their younger days. But Exploud is unshaken and approaches Bonnie and Clemont blocks Exploud. The father then comes and recalls Exploud. The father explains that he wanted both Blake and Heath to remember the times when they battled as a team. A flashback reveals that the family treasure is actually the bond that Blake and Heath share. Clemont and Bonnie also make up. Chespin brings flowers to the female Meowstic, but Meowstic seems more interested in the male Meowstic who it hadn't seen since Blake and Heath had separated ways. Serena tells Chespin that she would make Poké Puffs for it and jokes that Chespin would find true love one day. Later, the group leave the house and agree to meet again. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Blake and Heath's parents Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (female) (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (male and female) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; male) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; female) * (Blake and Heath's father's) * (×3) * (flashback) Trivia * Mairin's Mega Evolution Journal: * This is the first time that the Pokémon Quiz segment features two Pokémon in one card, despite being the same species in opposite genders. * The next episode preview is narrated by , , and . * The opening animation is updated to include Serena's Pancham, , , and her , replacing Korrina, , Mabel, , Gurkinn, and his Lucario. * This episode's dub title is a reference to the saying "splitting hairs". * This episode reveals that hates carrots while dislikes peas. Errors * In the beginning of the episode, most of the tuft of fur on 's right ear is colored yellow like her body instead of red. * When Bonnie, , , and his female are heading towards the flower tree, the ribbon on Serena's hat is missing. File:XY045_error.png|Fennekin's right tuft error File:XY045_error_2.png|Serena without her ribbon Dub edits * In the dub, the carrots and peas are referred to as simply vegetables in order to match the . * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Bonnie in the dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |es_eu= |pt_br= |it= |pl= |ru= |th= |no= |sv= |da= |ko= |tr= |he= |vi= |}} 045 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Nobuo Tomizawa Category:Episodes directed by Takeyuki Yanase Category:Episodes animated by Yōko Sano Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont de:Wenn Geschwister streiten! es:EP849 fr:XY045 it:XY045 ja:XY編第44話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第45集